


Give You the World

by skreev



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreev/pseuds/skreev
Summary: Hilda kicks her legs against the wall. “Look, you know you’re my one and only. I just don’t want to hold you back with labels or expectations. You know how it is with these families. Dad is already beside himself that Holst refuses to get married, and they both just expect me to drop everything to keep the family line going. And then I’ll never leave this place.”----Caspar and Hilda talk about responsibilities, the future, and freedom.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Give You the World

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Hilda's paralogue.

They call the mountains to the east “Fodlan’s Throat,” but Caspar thinks they resemble more a maw of crowded teeth. Or blade with a serrated edge, the sort he’s seen the Almyran soldiers dig into their enemies. Unlike the Oghma Mountains of his schooldays—flush with trees and streams—here, the only life that the dusty mountains harbor is as prickly and as severe as the terrain itself.

Caspar leans against the balcony of the Locket. Yesterday’s battle left them all worn, and Byleth granted them the luxury of a day’s rest before the long march back to the monastery. Yet Caspar doesn’t know how to spend his time. He had pulled a shoulder during the scuffle, and Linhardt had sharply warned him that if he didn’t take a few days off training, then he wouldn’t bother going through the effort to heal him again.

Part of him wants to go explore the foot-trodden paths that split through the ferns and duck around the ridges. Idly, he imagines where these trails lead: to small unincorporated villages perhaps, or to great natural wonders concealed in valleys; or to caves harboring feral bears and wolves. 

It makes Caspar remember how when he was young, he and his brother would have packed up their bags and set out for the night, camping in the woods around Bergliez or exploring the swamps in the south of Adrestia, where their mother took them every winter to visit her family. His brother is now too old, too responsible, too burdened to go camping.

But so is Caspar. It is a bitter-tasting realization. What if he ran into an Almyran ambush or what if some strange wild animal hunted him for lunch? What if he ambled aimlessly amongst iron-streaked rocks only to lose himself down a gorge? If he doesn’t return tomorrow, Byleth will certainly send out a search party, and that would delay everything.

Caspar sighs and drops his head. One day, after the war, he’ll explore again.

“Hey handsome, what’s going on out here?”

Caspar’s heart lifts at the sound of her voice. “Oh, hey, Hil,” he says, grinning at her as she approaches. She hoists herself on the ledge of the wall beside him. “How’s your brother doing?”

Hilda rolls her eyes and scoffs. “The idiot is fine. Still delirious though. That has to be the only reason why he gave me Freikugel.”

“Wow! Your own relic! Man, I can’t wait to see it in action.”

Hilda shrugs. “It’s a lot of responsibility.” Her voice seems a little quieter than usual. Caspar has gotten good at noticing these small signs. Usually, this would be his cue to sweep her up in his arms to or pepper her with compliments. Yet Caspar keeps a steady eye on the windows of the Locket. This is her father’s domain. Her brother’s.

“So, uh, Hilda, I hope this isn’t awkward,” Caspar says, “but I’ve been meaning to ask. Do your dad and brother know about us?”

“Do you want them to know?”

Caspar coughs nervously. He wasn’t expecting her to turn the question back on him like that. He turns his face out to the mountains and stuffs his hands into his pockets. “Well, I don’t know. I don’t want to burden your brother while he’s sick, but I don’t know how to act around your father right now.”

“Look, Caspar, the second we say anything is going on between us, the next word out of my father’s lips is going to be marriage,” Hilda says. “I once kissed a boy in a play when I was thirteen, and afterwards, dad asked him what his intentions were. I didn’t want to put you through that.”

“Oh. Well, I guess I can understand that.”

She kicks her legs against the wall. “Look, you know you’re my one and only. I just don’t want to hold you back with labels or expectations. You know how it is with these families. Dad is already beside himself that Holst refuses to get married, and they both just expect me to drop everything to keep the family line going. And then I’ll never leave this place.”

“What? This place is awesome!” Caspar says. “Man, if I had a few weeks up here, I’d explore every single peak myself.”

“That’s because you didn’t grow up here,” Hilda says. “You really want to spend the rest of your life in Bergliez?”

“I didn’t actually grow up in Bergliez,” Caspar says. “We only spent the summers there. It’s different in the Empire. All the nobles live in Enbarr, and that place is pretty boring.”

Hilda gasps as if he offended her. “I’d love to see Enbarr. If the war ever ends and it’s not completely obliterated, that’s the first place I want to go. I hear that the gardens there are unlike anything anywhere else in Fodlan.” Caspar frowns. He doesn’t remember much about the gardens, except for how the flowers would give him a headache as a child. “Oh, and I desperately want to see the opera.”

“The opera is all right, I guess,” Caspar says. “The best part though are these acrobats that come in from Brigid. Aw, you should see these guys. I’ve never seen a person do so many flips at once. And Petra once told me that that there are whole circuses there that specialize in the most bizarre feats. Like a woman fitting herself into a jewelry box.”

Hilda casts a wistful glance over the dusty mountains. “I wish we could go to Brigid. Or to Dagda. When I was little, my mother gave me a Dagdan silver bracelet, and I wore it until it fell apart. Then I got in trouble because it was apparently pretty expensive.” 

“I’ll buy you another bracelet!” Caspar says. “How much could it be?”

“This was before their big war with the Empire. You can't find Dagdan silver anywhere in Fodlan.”

“Well, then I’ll go to Dagda itself and find one for you!”

He wonders if that’s a blush on her face or if it’s just the way that the light bounces off her hair.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you. But I know I can’t ask that.”

“You’re not asking! I’m offering.” Now it is his turn to fluster. “You could come with me. We could make it a real trip. Stop through Enbarr. Maybe make a pit stop in Brigid. Not bragging or anything, but I do know the princess there.” Hilda giggles. “That is…if you want to come with me.”

“Of course, I want to come with you! Why wouldn’t I?”

Caspar shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess sometimes I wonder what might happen after the war. I’m not going to inherit, especially not now that I’ve turned against my father…and, well, I have nothing else to offer you.”

Hilda spares a cautious glance towards the fort before scooting towards Caspar on the wall and stringing her arms around his neck. “Don’t say that. You’re going to give me the world.”

“I am?”

“Yeah, when you take me to Dagda.”

Caspar grins. He knows he’s supposed to be discreet right now, but when the urge comes over him, he cannot help but swing Hilda off the ledge of the wall and twirl her around. She yelps and laughs and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hey Caspar, if you want me to, I’ll tell my dad and brother about you.”

“Oh, yeah, you know what,” Caspar says nervously, “You can hold off on that. Byleth would be pretty put out if your father crushed my skull in. I still have responsibilities, you know.”

“Responsibilities?” Hilda arches an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Like protecting you.”

And if that isn’t the sweetest duty of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> A little character study piece to get me in the right mood for future Hilspar shenanigans. You can follow me on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/skreev1)


End file.
